


Don't Try To Interrupt A Shadowhunter On A Mission

by archeralec



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Episode: s03e12 Original Sin, Established Relationship, Extended Scene, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Missing Scene, Post Malec Training Scene, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 14:26:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18012617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archeralec/pseuds/archeralec
Summary: What happens when you try to get the attention of the HOTI's, who's clearly on a mission? You will find out Alec Lightwood's reaction.





	Don't Try To Interrupt A Shadowhunter On A Mission

**Author's Note:**

> I asked on Tumblr again, if y'all wanted to see a fanfic where Alec and Magnus are trying to get to his room, and some shadowhunters are like wtf is going on, but don't question it until a newer sh shows up and tries to interrupt them. 
> 
> And the notes spoke for itself y'all really wanted to see it. So let's see how it goes, I really like pushing myself with these type of fanfics, thoughts/extended scenes from the actual episodes. 
> 
> The title of the fanfic, let's not question it, it was something my half asleep brain came up with and it stuck.

Alec managed to get half way down the hallway, outside of the training room, when Magnus caught up with him, thanks to basically sprinting like an animal to catch up with his boyfriend who left him hot and bothered alone.   
  
His body ended up colliding with Alec's, due to his sprinting, making Alec nearly lose his balance and a giggle escapes from his lips at Magnus' eagerness, Magnus looked up at him with his sparkling usual dark brown eyes that are almost black with desire and lust, Alec felt his stomach heat up with arousal at the look he was given, and really had to just resist the urge that overcame him to jump Magnus right then and there.   
  
"Alexander..." Magnus said lowly, and Alec groaned inside his mouth at the sound of his name.   
  
"Come on, we need to get to the bedroom, before I just decide to have you right here, where people could see us." Alec told him, his voice is deep and out of breath still from their session and intense make out.   
  
Magnus bit on his lip to keep a moan from spilling out, at Alec's voice, the things that voice does to him, he lets Alec intertwine their hands and lead- no more _run_ themselves the way towards the bedroom, still panting and smiling at each other, now.   
  
The Ops center near the training room is buzzing with Shadowhunters minding their own business and doing work, when they heard the running footsteps, some look up at their arrival, and raised eyebrows, at the sight of their head of the Institute and his boyfriend, looking very sweaty, giggly and out of breath, they basically had like what the fuck was happening right now expressions on their faces, but really didn't question it, while others that didn't look up before, caught a glance at them and just shook their heads returning to work, like it was normal thing that happened often.   
  
Alec and Magnus laughed lightly at them, slowing down to a speed walk, to not get anymore attention even though, they were both pretty sure that almost the entire Institute, knew what they were going to do, they neared the end of the ops center, their hearts pumping faster seeing that they could start running off again. They were almost in the clear until they passed by a newer recruit shadowhunter, with a folder in his hands who sees it's his boss and called to him.   
  
"Mr. Lightwood! Sir," the young shadowhunter shouted, Alec let out a groan of frustration at hearing this, trying to ignore the newer recruit, didn't he know it was his day off and it was noticeable that he was trying to get somewhere with his boyfriend? "Mr. Lightwood. It's important!" Apparently not, damn new recruits sometimes.   
  
Magnus didn't pay any attention to the recruit, to be honest he hadn't even heard him, but Alec had whipped around to face him, and Magnus didn't notice it until he went to walk further ahead only to be jerked back some by Alec's hand and turned around to see his boyfriend glaring at the young recruit.   
  
"Mr. Lightwood, good I have your attention, see here, this is very important and you need to-" He managed to get out before Alec interrupted him.   
  
"Fuck no," Alec blurted out, and Magnus snorted at it, he wasn't expecting Alec to be that blunt. "Whatever it is, it can wait, Mr. Bloodhallow? Alright, I'm very busy," with that he turned around but the shadowhunter was still insisted on getting Alec to look at the folder.   
  
"But sir, it is-"   
  
"It's my day off, Mr. Bloodhallow, it can wait until tomorrow, right now I've got a mission to do someone, that's more important, now go bug someone else," Alec snapped, leaving the recruit standing there with his mouth open in well he couldn't tell what the emotion was, but Magnus couldn't help the laugh that spilled from him as he tugged Alec along.   
  
As soon as they made it out of the center, they both broke out into another run again, giggling and smiling at each other still, hoping to god that none of them tripped on the way because they were in a hurry to get to Alec's old room, if Alec or Magnus tripped, they would just go tumbling down onto the ground.   
  
When they reached Alec's old bedroom, they both feel the adrenaline still rushing through them from earlier as, Alec quickly opened the door and shoves Magnus into the room, who stood in the middle of the room, watching Alec slam the door closed and locked it, before he walked towards him and just attacks him with kisses, Magnus moans into the kiss, opening his mouth for Alec to slip his tongue into his mouth which he does, his hands gripping onto tightly to the tank top Magnus is wearing.   
  
Alec parted from the kiss but not before pulling Magnus' bottom lip gently with his teeth, gaining a groan from him, he smirked, and began to pull up his tank top. "Off."   
  
"Ooh, so bossy," Magnus breathed. Alec glared playfully at him and he rolled his eyes, helping Alec strip off his tank top and Alec goes in for the attack on his neck, his eyes roll back some as Alec sucks on his pulse point, when a thought comes to him back earlier in the ops center. "You know, love. You didn't have to snap at that recruit earlier, he was just trying to do his job."   
  
Alec bites at the skin before trailing his way back up to Magnus' lips. "I know, but he was getting in the way, and annoying me when I'm trying to be alone with my sexy boyfriend. And he needs to learn not to interrupt a shadowhunter during their mission, just like I made the others learn."   
  
"Oh yeah, your mission, to do me, right?" Magnus asked, with a laugh his hands going to Alec's shirt.   
  
"Mm, yes that's my mission, which you're currently keeping me from doing, now shut up and let me kiss you." Alec answered, kissing his lips again.   
  
"You know I might not make it easy."   
  
"Yeah, I know, but that's part of the fun," he said, and Magnus lets their lips connect fully this time, as they walked backwards until the back of Magnus' knees hit the bed and they go tumbling down onto it, Alec and Magnus both giggled into the kiss, feeling the love they have for each other in that very moment.  
  
It's all that mattered in that moment was their love.   


**Author's Note:**

> Finished and edited all in one day, y'all, I feel like this is some new record for me, so how was it? I got it out quick because I didn't want to lose the feel and idea I had going on in my head. I liked how it turned out really, they weren't ooc to me but you never know. 
> 
> Now I might do another extended/missing scene fanfic for this episode, but it might take time and I have to sent it off to another user to make sure it's right. 
> 
> Yall can find me on Tumblr: immortals-malec. Where I'm currently screaming over Malec. 
> 
> So let me know what y'all thought! The comments and kudos are very welcomed!


End file.
